gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Military strength
I will edit this page later, i need help with Blu Ray content ( i would like to know info about War of the Five Kings feature), most of the info that i use come from this page https://www.reddit.com/r/gameofthrones/comments/9czrl8/spoilers_game_of_thrones_army_sizes/ Jon Humbert (talk) 00:01, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Unnecessary page I personally don't believe military strength requires its own page. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 21:57, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Why? Many people ask this topic and there has never been a total work that condenses everything. Jon Humbert (talk) 23:23, September 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I haven't seen anyone ask about this once. Either way, this page is plagiarized from AWOIAF from top to bottom. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:33, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Just search something like "got army sizes" and there is alot of people in quora and reddit asking this and Yes is plagiarized.Jon Humbert (talk) 21:22, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Telltale and Blu ray I want help about the forces mentioned in the Telltale game and blu ray (especially the War of the Five Kings Feature, the Dance of Dragons and Histories and Lore Jon Humbert (talk) 19:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) First fix all the errors in the page, then add any visual features. Moonracer (talk) 15:03, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Forgive me my English and also that I have not put references, as I said the article is based on the subreddit that I mentioned and there are seven seasons to see and verify.Jon Humbert (talk) 16:19, October 8, 2018 (UTC) That does not change anything. It is irrelevant what is the source. You cannot just copy information from somewhere in the internet and post it as facts. Since you decided to make a page of military strength, then you should have gone over all the episodes of all the seven seasons and added the references before you posted the article, not afterwards and only after being told to, and not couple here and couple there. If it seems too much bother to you, then you should not have created the page in the first place. The very few references you added are not even visible - they should appear at the bottom of the page. The lack of references is only one flaw. There are still tons of errors in the page (spelling, punctuation and grammar), and many sentences and paragraphs are phrased very poorly. For example, the whole section of "Army of the Dead" is beneath all criticism. I wrote a list of the flaws in your personal page (https://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jon_Humbert) If you do not fix all the flaws, the page will be erased. Moonracer (talk) 05:38, October 9, 2018 (UTC) References I decided to use some scripts as references, I have tried to find the original scripts or at least from the same source. If someone simply has doubts about where to get the information, just go to one of the scripts and then Ctrl + F. Jon Humbert (talk) 14:23, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Episode scripts cannot be used as references. You can refer only to episodes in this wikipedia or to other canon sources like HBO viewers guide or "The World of Ice and Fire", not to "Springfield! Springfield!" or "foreverdreaming.org". I repeat what I told several times: first of all you must fix the many errors (spelling, grammar, punctuation and phrasing). Later you can take care of the references and other visual features. You cannot make a page so offhandedly and expect ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms or ILikeLore or any other user to make the proofreading for you. So far you made a very few corrections. You should have proofread the page and added the references before, not after posting it, and definitely not a bit now and then. I know how it feels when a page you made is deleted, so I have given you a chance to fix the errors. If you do not - the page will be deleted. Moonracer (talk) 15:05, October 11, 2018 (UTC) You have disobeyed my instructions: first, not only you did not omit the references to transcripts, but you added more; adding a few references to pages in this wikipedia does not make up for that. Second, you corrected a very few errors (ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms corrected much more, although did not have to - it is your resposibility) and there are plenty more - spelling, grammar, punctuation, using different tenses at the same paragraphs, redundant/missing/wrong prepositions, poorly phrased sentences and more. Moreover, the page contains factual errors (Aeron had nothing to do with the burning of the Lannister fleet, Braavos does not have the most powerful fleet in the world, etc.). The first error was not made by you, but it is your responsibility to go over editions that other users make and proofread them. You left me no choice but to delete the page. I am currently locking it so you can make a backup copy. Soon it will be deleted. See also the message I left you in your personal page (https://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jon_Humbert). Moonracer (talk) 13:29, October 13, 2018 (UTC) I see that you have decided to delete the page and I will explain my mistakes once and for all. First of all, I do not speak English very well, even so I decided to do the page mainly for not "wasting all that work" in reddit and also improve it more by adding "Histories & Lore" information. Many people are curious about the military strenth concept in the series, and I think a good article would be quite useful. I accept that the article itself is very plagiarized from its counterpart in AWoIaF in terms of structure. I had decided to use scripts because referencing the page with articles from this same wiki seemed unreliable, I think that only the recap and Histories & Lore articles are valid to use as a reference, but the recap ones are very few and do not have the information I expected. I understand that the pages from which I get the scripts are not very reliable, only those that I could find on the official page of the Television Academy I think they should be used. Finally I do not have enough time to be constantly editing the page. If the page remains and I can finish it by correcting and adding reliable references, I would like to add a section on the inconsistencies throughout the series in the subjectJon Humbert (talk) 20:48, October 16, 2018 (UTC). First of all, you did not have to put the same post on two different pages. I posted an additional post in your personal page, not the same one I posted here, to emphasize that you have violated the rules. Not speaking English fluently - it is not an excuse. As I said before, you cannot make a page so poorly and expect others to do the proofreading. It is not working this way. Everyone, including me, makes mistakes now and then, but not in such extent as in your page. Whether other people are interested in the topic - this is not the issue. I agree that the topic itself is good, but it does not excuse the manner you made the page. So far, a very few users made editions to your page (and you undid one of those). It would have taken you only a few minutes to check them, and yet you did not have time for that - but had plenty of time for your own editions? I have been patient with you, I have given you enough chances to fix the flaws, and in vain. The page will be deleted very soon. If you have not made a backup copy of it, as I advised you, you should make it without delay. Then, separately from this wikipedia, you can work on it and make all the additions and editions you wish. But I emphasize: you cannot re-post the page unless it is fully rewritten, every part of it, and proofread by someone who speaks English fluently - before, not after the posting. My decision is final. Moonracer (talk) 05:28, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Military strength The not to speak English is my only excuse about the main errors of the page, I would not know exactly what is right and what is wrong when writing the article and I accept that I am not the correct one for the orthographic accuracy, but I do not have anyone that correct me. You will wonder why I decided to do the article in a language that I do not use, and that is because this place is the only place where this type of information is useful. And no, I do not have time to constantly edit the article, and least one that requires reviewing all the seasons and extra material (which in fact I already did and verified that all the published information is true), I started the article during a vacation and now I do not I have the time or minutes that you think I have, the fact that the article is blocked, does not allow me the quick use of the visual editor (I have no interest in handling the source code). The edition that was eliminated was because they contrasted with the objective of the article, which is to use only information that has a canon within the series, no matter how contradictory it may be. Jon Humbert (talk) 22:16, October 17, 2018 (UTC) References I am starting to think a page that tackles the topic of military numbers is a good idea, but holy hell, what's with your referencing? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 23:25, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Check nowJon Humbert (talk) 00:27, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Inconsistencies I want to add a section that talks about the great amount of inconsistencies that there are throughout the series about this topic (eg the pitiful army Tyrell, the infinite amount of warriors in Westerlands and the thousand ships from nothing) and more or less how to explain itJon Humbert (talk) 00:31, October 26, 2018 (UTC) : It would be better if we just focused on 100% fixing what's on the page at the moment. Weren't you instructed to not use transcript refs and have someone else proofread the page before reposting it? ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 02:06, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Before I used scripts where he found them, using as an excuse that was perhaps the best reference (press Ctrl F), and I still believe it, moderately, and therefore leave only the official scripts, they mention the numbers on the screen and the dialogues of the characters talking about their armies (taken from the Television Academy)Jon Humbert (talk) 03:46, October 26, 2018 (UTC)